


Sans toi je ne suis qu'une machine

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Markus is a good man, Older Emma, Ten Years Later
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il s’était écoulé autant d’années et surtout qu’elle revenait ici, dans cet endroit où son père avait été assassiné.
Relationships: Daniel & Emma Phillips, Daniel & Markus, Markus & Emma Phillips





	Sans toi je ne suis qu'une machine

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human est la propriété de Quantic Dream et Sony.

Emma fixait attentivement l’immense gratte-ciel qui lui faisait face, il s’agissait du bureau de recensement de Détroit. Détroit cette ville que sa mère et elle avaient quitté il y avait dix ans de cela. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il s’était écoulé autant d’années et surtout qu’elle revenait ici, dans cet endroit où son père avait été assassiné. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix, la meilleure école d’art de tout le pays se trouvait ici et Emma avait toujours rêvé de devenir dessinatrice, elle avait donc dû revenir. 

Depuis que les androïdes et les humains vivaient pacifiquement les uns avec les autres il fallait que chacun vienne se faire inscrire sur les registres, dans le but de savoir si les nouveaux habitants étaient déjà connus des services de police, et donc s’ils représentaient une menace pour la paix de Détroit. Emma inspira profondément puis expira longuement avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Une fois à l’intérieur elle rendit directement vers le bureau d’accueil où elle fut soulagée de constater que la personne responsable de celui-ci était une humaine. 

« Bonjour bienvenue à Détroit, comment puis-je vous aider ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour je viens d’arriver et je viens pour être ajouté à la liste des résidents comme il l’est indiqué dans la brochure de la ville, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ce n’est obligatoire que si vous comptez rester plusieurs jours ici, si vous n’êtes que de passages cela ne vous concerne pas, répondit la dame.

-Si tout va bien je vais séjourner ici plusieurs années, lui dit-elle.

-Alors vous avez effectivement bien fait de venir. Pour cela vous allez prendre l’ascenseur derrière moi, monter jusqu’au dernier étage et vous aller chercher le bureau de monsieur Markus Manfred, vous frappez à sa porte et normalement il devrait vous recevoir, il n’a pas de rendez-vous aujourd’hui, lui indiqua-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup madame, bonne journée à vous, la remercia-t-elle.

-Merci à vous aussi, lui répondit-elle. »

Emma attrapa sa valise et la fit rouler jusqu’ à l’ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton, la porte s’ouvrit, elle entra dans cette boîte close, plus large que ce à quoi elle s’était attendue. Elle chercha le dernier numéro, enfonça le bouton et l’appareil se mit en marche. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour atteindre l’étage souhaité. Elle sortit et se mit à avancer dans le couloir en quête du fameux bureau. Ses pas se stoppèrent lorsqu’elle trouva le nom que la réceptionniste lui avait donné. Elle prit encore une profonde respiration puis donna trois coups successifs. 

« Entrez !, s’écria un homme.

-Bonjour…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, l’individu qui était assis derrière son bureau la regardait, il lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, la salua-t-il, je suppose que vous venez vous faire recenser, devina-t-il lorsqu’il remarqua son bagage.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Très bien, très bien, installez-vous, l’invita-t-il en lui montrant le siège devant elle.

La jeune fille obéit et se posa là où il lui avait indiqué, elle plaça sa valise tout près d’elle et mit son sac à main à ses pieds.

-C’est la première fois que vous voyez un androïde ?, lui demanda-t-il amusé

-Non, j’en ai même eu un il y a des années, mais c’est la première fois que j’en rencontre un avec un nom de famille, avoua-t-elle confuse.

-C’est vrai que ce n’est pas courant, mais mon maître me considérait comme son fils, je trouvais donc cela juste et normal de porter son nom, se justifia-t-il. 

-Pardonnez-moi mais ce nom de famille me rappelle quelque chose...Seriez-vous par hasard lié à Carl Manfred ?, le questionna-t-elle.

-En effet, c’était bien lui « mon père », vous le connaissiez ?

-Pas vraiment, lorsque j’étais plus jeune mes parents et moi avons assisté à une de ses expositions, c’est d’ailleurs ce soir là que j’ai décidé que je deviendrais dessinatrice, se souvint-elle nostalgique.

-Il aurait été très flatté d’entendre cela, dit-il avec un sourire ému.

-Je ne crois pas, il devait avoir l’habitude que les gens lui disent ça, répondit-elle gênée.

-Pas du tout, on le complimentait souvent sur ses œuvres, mais rares ont été les fois où il a entendu qu’il inspirait des personnes à devenir artistes eux-mêmes, insista-t-il.

-Merci, murmura-telle en rougissant.

-Je n’ai fait que dire la vérité, mais revenons à ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. Puis-je avoir votre prénom et votre nom ?

-Emma Phillips.

-Bien, vos date et lieu de naissance, continua-t-il en tapant sur un clavier d’ordinateur.

-Je suis née le 2 septembre 2028 à l’hôpital de Détroit, répondit-elle.

-Vous êtes d’ici ?, s’étonna-t-il.

-Et oui, j’ai vécu dans cette ville pendant presque dix ans avant de déménager, lui révéla-t-elle en souriant tristement.

-La raison de votre retour et votre lieu de résidence à Détroit ?, se reprit-il

-Je rentre en faculté d’art et je vais vivre dans un appartement situé sur le camps de l’université, répondit-elle.

-Parfait, j’ai tous les renseignements qu’il me fallait...commença-t-il.

-Markus tu peux m’accorder...débuta un autre homme en entrant dans le bureau par une porte sur la droite d’Emma.

-Deux petites minutes Daniel je termine et je suis à toi, le coupa l’autre androïde.

Lorsqu’elle entendit ce prénom elle tourna la tête en direction de l’individu qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle se mit à respirer difficilement lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait bel et bien de l’être qui lui avait donné des cauchemars pendant des années. Elle se leva précipitamment, récupéra son sac et empoigna sa valise avant de courir vers la sortie, elle fonça vers l’ascenseur sans rien regarder autour d’elle. Une fois devant l’ascenseur elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton l’implorant de s’ouvrir plus vite. Lorsque la porte coulissa elle se jeta à l’intérieur et poussa plusieurs fois sur le bouton pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussé le plus vite possible. Elle s’éloigna du bâtiment sans se retourner un seul instant, elle ne voulait pas savoir si elle avait été suivie. Il était là, il était encore en vie et elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela.

Les deux androïdes restèrent abasourdis, Markus jeta un regard vers l’autre individu qui lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre la raison du départ en coup de vent de la jeune femme. 

« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas l’effrayer, s’excusa Daniel.

-Tu n’y es pour rien, peut-être ne s’est-elle simplement pas sentie à l’aise avec deux androïdes, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-J’espère au moins que tu avais fini…

-Oui ne t’en fais pas, j’avais toutes les informations qu’il me fallait.

-Qui était-ce ?, demanda le blond curieux.

-Une certaine Emma Phillips, l’informa-t-il.

-Tu as dis Emma Phillips ?, répéta l’androïde blond.

-Oui pour...Ne me dis pas qu’il s’agit de ton Emma ? 

L’autre humanoïde ne répondit rien, il s’approcha de l’écran de l’ordinateur et consulta le dossier qui apparaissait encore sur celui-ci.

-C’est elle, c’est elle Markus !, s’exclama-t-il.

-Tu en es certain ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tout correspond, la date de naissance, l’âge, même si je n’ai pas eu le temps de bien l’observer, il me semble qu’elle pourrait ressembler à Emma avec dix ans de plus que la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, assura-t-il.

-Daniel, je ne voudrais pas te casser le moral, mais peut-être que ce n’est pas elle, que tu as simplement envie qu’elle le soit. Je sais à quel point elle te manque et à quel point tu regrettes ce que tu as fait il y a dix ans mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu si tu t’apercevais que tu t’étais trompé.

-Markus je sais que c’était elle, je suis prêt à le parier sur ma vie, déclara-t-il

-Admettons que ce soit bien elle, sa réaction n’a pas pu t’échapper, elle ne veut pas être près de toi, fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, je me doute que cela ne sera pas évident, mais il faut que je m’excuse.

-Tu es sûr qu’elle pourra te pardonner le meurtre de son père et le traumatisme que tu lui as infligé en la suspendant presque au-dessus du vide, lui rappela-t-son ami.

Cette fois-ci Daniel ne su quoi répondre, il avait parfaitement conscience que les derniers souvenirs qu’elle avait de lui n’étaient pas des plus heureux mais elle lui avait tellement manqué et lorsqu’il avait réalisé le mal qu’il lui avait causé il s’en était terriblement voulu. Emma n’était qu’une enfant, innocente de ce quoi il l’avait accusé, elle avait été terrorisée par son meilleur ami, celui qui avait mis sa vie en péril alors qu’il était supposé la protéger. Il avait plusieurs fois songé à la retrouver pour s’excuser mais il n’avait jamais osé franchir le cap. Il aurait pu demander à Connor d’enquêter pour lui, cela aurait été plus rapide pour savoir où elle avait déménagé, mais il avait toujours renoncé, il avait estimé qu’elle méritait d’oublier tout ça et de recommencer sa vie loin de lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui c’était différent, elle était là, dans la même ville que lui, c’était un signe, il devait reprendre contact avec elle…

-Daniel, je sais que tu aimes Emma comme j’aimais Carl et c’est justement pour cette raison que je te conseille de te tenir à distance, reprit l’autre androïde en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que c’était la décision la plus sage, mais le chef des êtres humanoïdes se doutait bien que le blond aurait dû mal à suivre son avis, il espérait simplement que cela ne déclencherait pas une seconde guerre civile entre humains et androïdes. 

Les jours passèrent, Emma avait emménage dans son appartement et avait commencé ses cours d’arts. Elle ne s’était pas encore fait d’amis mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop, depuis l’incident avec Daniel elle préférait la solitude. Elle n’était pas tranquille depuis qu’elle avait découvert qu’il était encore en vie. Elle regardait souvent autour d’elle lorsqu’elle était dehors de peur de le croiser. 

Il faisait encore beau en ce mois de septembre, elle s’était donc assise sur un banc d’un des parcs qui était à mi-chemin entre son école et son lieu de vie et dessinait sur sa tablette la fontaine en forme d’arbre qui était à quelques mètres d’elle. 

« Bonjour.

Elle leva la tête et tomba sur Markus qui était debout tout près d’elle.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, lui répondit-elle poliment.

-Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

-Bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas avec mon dossier ?, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non non, tout va bien de ce côté-là ne vous en faîtes pas, affirma-t-il.

-Tant mieux...Je suppose donc que vous voulez qu’on discute de Daniel, devina-t-elle nerveuse.

-En effet c’est la raison de ma présence ici, confessa-t-il.

-Ce serait déplacé de vous demander comment vous avez su que j’étais là ?, voulut-elle savoir.

-Je l’ignorais, je me dirigeais vers votre appartement et comme il fait beau et que c’est plus court j’ai décidé de couper par le parc, et c’est en marchant que je vous ai aperçu, expliqua-t-il.

-C’est assez logique, dit-elle convaincue qu’il ne mentait pas. Mais asseyez-vous je vous en pris, l’invita-t-elle.

-Je vous remercie, lui répondit-elle en prenant place à sa droite.

-Je vous écoute, déclara-t-elle en sauvegardant son dessin et en éteignant sa tablette. 

-Tout d’abord vous devez être consciente que ce n’était pas dans son intention de tuer votre père ou de vous mettre en danger. Il était très attaché à votre famille et il l’est toujours, surtout à vous, il a été très affecté par l’idée d’être remplacé par un androïde plus récent et son système s’est mis à dysfonctionner partagé entre son rôle de machine et ses sentiments pour vous. Il a réalisé bien plus tard ce qui s’était passé et il s’en est horriblement voulu, lui raconta-t-il.

-Vous essayez de me convaincre de lui pardonner, d’oublier l’image de mon père allongé sur le sol baignant dans son sang, celle de la personne en qui j’avais le plus confiance qui me menaçait de son arme et qui me tenait au-dessus du vide d’où il était prêt à me lâcher s’il n’obtenait pas ce qu’il désirait. Vous voulez peut-être aussi que j’efface de ma mémoire le traumatisme que j’ai porté pendant longtemps, les années de thérapie que j’ai dû suivre pour tenter de reprendre une vie normale et arriver à dormir sans faire de cauchemars, lui répondit-elle tremblante.

-Non, pas du tout, vos sentiments sont valides, je veux simplement que vous compreniez que Daniel n’est plus celui qui vous a causé tout ce mal, il ne l’a même jamais été, il s’est simplement libéré de manière brutale. 

-J’étais étonnée de le voir encore vivant, je pensais qu’il avait été neutralisé et parfois cela me soulageait, cela m’apaisait de savoir que j’avais survécu et pas lui, mais la plupart du temps j’étais triste parce que malgré tout je continuais de l’aimer, lui confia-t-elle. 

-Cela n’a rien de surprenant si vous étiez autant attachée à lui que lui à vous. On ne peut pas effacer autant d’années d’amitié en un claquement de doigt, affirma-t-il en souriant.

-Je le suis toujours, se dit-elle à elle même à voix basse ne se rappelant pas que les androïdes avaient l’ouïe fine.

-Je vais vous laisser j’ai encore des affaires à régler, tenez voici le numéro sur lequel vous pourrez le joindre si vous le souhaitez, ne vous sentez surtout pas forcer de le faire, prenez le temps de réfléchir, lui recommanda-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

-Je ne sais pas je…

-N’ayez pas peur, il ne s’approchera pas de vous si vous ne voulez plus jamais le revoir, il m’a donné sa parole et s’il ne la respectait pas je connais quelqu’un qui ferait en sorte qu’il ne vous importune plus, de manière pacifique bien entendu, promit-il.

Elle prit ce qu’il lui tendait et fixa les fiches pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle releva le visage et esquissa un faible sourire.

-Merci Markus, dit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle le remerciait.

-Je n’ai rien fait, je vous ai simplement donné de quoi franchir le premier pas mais la décision appartient à vous seul, fit-il remarquer avant de s’en aller. »

La feuille de papier était restée posée sur son bureau pendant plusieurs jours, une fois rentrée dans son appartement, après sa discussion avec Markus, elle avait été tentée de l’appeler avant de se raviser. Elle avait eu envie de revoir son ancien androïde, mais elle avait eu encore un peu peur, alors s’était accordée un délai de réflexion. Elle avait profité de cette période pour se renseigner sur cet androïde. Tout ce qu’elle avait appris sur lui n’avait que confirmer l’impression de sécurité qu’elle avait eu en sa présence. Il y avait dix ans de cela l’humanoïde avait été le meneur de la révolution sans violences qui avait permit la libération des androïdes et la cohabitation avec les êtres humains de la ville de Détroit. Il était respecté et admiré par ses semblables et par certains Hommes. Il était donc quelqu’un en qui elle pouvait avoir totalement confiance. C’était pour cette raison qu’elle s’était enfin décidée à prendre son téléphone et d’envoyer un message à Daniel. Elle lui avait proposé un rendez-vous dans un café en fin d’après-midi le lendemain après la fin des ses cours et il avait accepté. 

C’était le jour J, Emma était partagée entre l’angoisse de se retrouver en face de lui et l’impatience de le revoir. Elle n’avait fait que d’y penser toute la journée et avait donc eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses leçons. Elle marchait en direction du lieu de rencontre avec une boule au ventre, mais elle ne savait pas si c’était de faim (elle n’avait rien mangé à midi) ou bien si c’était simplement le stress. Elle inspira profondément avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur du restaurant. Elle le chercha quelques minutes avant de l’apercevoir assis sur une banquette près d’une table en retrait des autres. Il l’avait déjà repérée, elle ne pouvait donc pas faire machine arrière. Elle continua de se rapprocher de lui en se répétant mentalement que tout irait bien. 

« Bonjour Daniel, le salua-t-elle timidement. 

-Bonjour Emma, répondit-il tout aussi intimidé, assieds-toi, assieds-toi.

-Merci. 

Elle posa son sac de cours à côté d’elle et prit place en face de lui. 

-Tu as faim, tu veux manger quelque chose ?, lui proposa-t-il. 

-Oui pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle. 

-Commande ce que tu veux c’est moi qui paye, déclara-t-il.

-Daniel tu n’as pas à faire ça tu sais je peux régler ma part, affirma-t-elle gênée.

-Ça me fait plaisir et puis c’est le minium que je puisse faire après toutes ces années, reprit-il.

-Comme tu voudras, céda-t-elle. 

Elle prit la tablette devant elle et cliqua sur une salade et une tarte aux fraises avant de reposer la tablette à sa place initiale. Il fit de même et ils attendirent leur repas en silence. Une fois que leurs commandes furent sur la table ils commencèrent à manger. 

-Markus m’a dit que tu étais étudiante en art, cela ne m’étonne pas tu as toujours adoré dessiner, dit-il pour couper le silence pesant.

-Oui j’ai réussi à réaliser mon rêve même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire après, avoua-t-elle.

-Cela ne fait rien, tu as encore le temps d’y réfléchir tu n’es qu’en première année, tu auras le déclic un jour ou l’autre, la rassura-t-il.

-Tu crois ? 

-Mais oui, tu es encore jeune Emma, tu as la vie devant toi, affirma-t-il. 

Il voulut prendre sa main droite mais l’humaine paniqua et la recula, elle lu la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux de l’androïde et s’en voulut de le rejeter ainsi. 

-Pardon je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, s’excusa-t-elle.

-Non tu n’as pas à t’excuser c’est normal que tu réagisses de cette manière après le cauchemar que je t’ai fais vivre il y a dix ans. Si tu savais comme j’ai regretté , j’ai rêvé si souvent que tu revenais et que tout recommençais comme avant, lui révéla-t-il.

-Malheureusement c’est impossible, toi et moi nous le savons, lui signala-t-elle sombrement. 

-C’est vrai mais nous pourrions peut-être essayer d’être amis malgré tout, proposa-t-il hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas Daniel, tu as quand même tuer mon père, lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. 

-Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner cet acte abominable, je te jure que je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais, ce n’est bien plus tard, lorsque j’ai rencontré Markus et les autres que j’ai réalisé ce qu’il m’était arrivé. J’avais le sentiment que tes parents et toi me trahissiez, que je n’étais qu’un objet utile qui n’était plus assez branché pour vous et qu’il fallait remplacer. J’aimais ta famille, vous étiez tout pour moi.

-Tu étais comme mon grand frère, je t’aimais tellement, et je sais que tu ne l’as pas fait exprès, mes parents n’étaient pas innocents dans cette histoire eux non plus. C’est un simple malentendu qui a mal tourné, regretta-t-elle.

L’androïde sentit la détresse dans la voix de la jeune femme et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens il y lu une profonde solitude et une immense douleur. 

-Emma est-ce que tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet. 

-Ma...mère...est...est...morte…, l’informa-t-elle avant d’éclater en sanglots.

-Oh Emma je suis sincèrement désolé, viens, viens dans mes bras, l’appela-t-il gentiment. 

La petite fille en elle qui avait eu des mauvais rêves et qui n’avait jamais pu se calmer que dans les bras de son ami se réveilla. Elle se leva et fit comme il lui l’avait demandé, il ouvrit grand les bras et elle s’y glissa, s’asseyant sur ses cuisses et calant sa tête dans son cou. Il entoura sa taille d’une de ses mains pendant que l’autre caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Il se tu parce que rien ne pouvait la consoler, aucun mot ne pouvait panser sa blessure, elle avait juste besoin de sa présence pour la réconforter. 

-Je ne suis pas trop lourde au moins ?, espéra-t-elle une fois qu’elle eu cessé de pleurer.

-Pas du tout Emma et puis je suis un androïde ma résistance au poids est supérieure à celle des humains, rappela-t-il en souriant.

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, dit-elle en caressant les joues de l’humanoïde. 

-Toi aussi, il ne s’est pas passé un seul instant sans que je pense à toi, lui répondit-il en fermant les yeux. 

-Daniel, je veux bien que nous nous revoyons, il va falloir être patient avec moi car je ne vais pas pouvoir tout effacé d’un coup, mais c’était il y a dix ans, c’est du passé, et t’en vouloir ne changerait rien. Tu es la seule famille qu’il me reste à présent et je ne veux plus te perdre, déclara-t-elle sûre d’elle.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle lui témoigne autant d’amour et il avait du mal à y croire mais il était tellement heureux. Si joyeux que s’il avait été un homme son cœur se serait probablement mis à battre fort dans sa poitrine. 

-Nous irons à ton rythme, nous ferons ce que tu auras envie quand tu en auras envie, le plus important pour moi c’est d’être avec toi, répondit-il avant de l’enlacer tendrement. »


End file.
